Missing Persons
is an activity featured in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. It becomes available after saving Millicent Waterbury in the mission "Missing Souls". Description The player will be tasked with rescuing people trapped by the Undead in various locations around New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso. These missions are structured in a very similar manner to the Bounty Hunting activity in the main game. To start the missing person quest, go to either Fort Mercer or El Presidio (Safe Zones). Grab the poster and head for the place highlighted on the mini-map or map, as indicated by a blue emblem bearing a partially-bandaged face . Once rescued, the player must return them safely to either the Fort Mercer or El Presidio strongholds to be reunited with their families. But before being able to do so, players will have to fend off undead from the front gate with the support of a number of deputies and often by the missing person him/herself. After receiving a reward, a new missing person poster will be hanging in place of the recently completed one. Though the poster will be there, the player must move away from it long enough for the on-screen prompt to notify its availability. The activity is first found in Fort Mercer, but can also be found in El Presidio when the game moves into Mexico. The missing person is trapped or surrounded by zombies, so be prepared. Once contact with the missing person has been made, more undead will spawn in the immediate area and on the trails to hamper the player's escape, and will also visibly spawn in and around the return area, as illustrated in-game by a yellow 30px near the entrance to the safe zone. Each missing person rescued counts for 1% game completion, for a total of 15%. If the missing person is killed during the rescue, they may come back as an undead moments later. However, if the player returns to the safe zone and waits, the option to rescue to same missing person will return, giving the player another chance. Missing People Fort Mercer There are 9 missing persons to return to Fort Mercer: # Mintie Cummings - Riley's Charge # Winona Picket - Lake Don Julio # Grover Boone - Venter's Place # Silas Gaskell - Critchley's Ranch # Willis Lassiter - Benedict Point # Chu Fook - Gaptooth Breach # Orison Pratt - Ridgewood Farm # Willie Oats - Plainview # Adrienne Lachance - Armadillo El Presidio There are 6 missing persons to return to El Presidio: # Porfirio Gutierrez - Roca de Madera # Ramon Alvares - Torquemada # Lydia Morales - Las Hermanas # Rafael Carillo - Agave Viejo # Santiago Valenzuela - El Matadero # Merche Coronado - Casa Madrugada Tips It is helpful to first save all the towns in the region, then you can use fast travel to get to the missing person's location and save a lot of time. Trivia *If the missing person is located at a town that has the status Lost or Overrun, the player must first clear the town before being able to rescue the missing person. *Missing person side-quests will disappear after the player has completed them all, unlike Bounty Hunting missions which are always available. *Once one Missing Person is returned, a new poster will be available immediately (until all Missing Persons are rescued). *The man who gives the rewards for the Fort Mercer missing persons is Everett Knox, the MacFarlane's Ranch doctor, who can also be found defending Armadillo and in a random encounter. After bringing in a missing person to Fort Mercer, the aforementioned doctor will sometimes take out his gun and begin shouting out threats at some nonexistent undead. * If a missing person dies during the mission they will turn into a fresh undead only to die a few seconds later. * The Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare soundtrack, “Showdown at Escalera” can be faintly heard while securing the missing person. Gallery File:Rdr_missing_souls02.jpg Rdr_missing_person.jpg File:Rdr_missing_person02.jpg File:Rdr_missing_person_millicent_waterbury.jpg|Millicent Waterbury hiding from the Undead inside Pleasance House. File:Rdr_missing_person03.jpg File:Rdr_missing_person04.jpg File:Rdr_missing_person05.jpg Achievement/Trophies Completing the missions contributes to the following trophy/achievement: Related Content es:Misiones de salvamento Category:Activities Category:Undead Nightmare